Last word
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Specially for Itachi Uchiha Birthday./ Dengan memunculkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya—Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan yang hanya di dengar kakaknya./"Otanjoubi Omedetou… Nii-san."./ Family ItaSasu


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Drabble**_

_**Last word © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Specially Birthday Itachi Uchiha at 09 June**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Itachi Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Timeline saat pertarungan Itachi & Sasuke vs Kabuto berakhir)**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and review**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Apapun yang kau ambil_

_Aku tetap menyayangimu_

_._

_._

_Ada yang kusampaikan untukmu_

_Satu kalimat bahwa—_

_._

_._

Kelelahan kini dialami duo Uchiha bersaudara yang telah mengalahkan pengendali _Edo Tensei_—Kabuto Yakushi. Cakra mereka telah terkuras habis karena menggunakan banyak jurus-jurus seperti—_Ameterasu… Susano'o_ berulang kali. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan itu menjadi jalan mudah untuk para aliansi ninja mengalahkan musuh.

Pada awalnya—bungsu Uchiha saat bertatap muka dengan kakaknya ingin langsung bertarung kembali dan menanyakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, segera diurungkan karena ada musuh yang harus dikalahkan. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kakaknya yang telah—ia kalahkan. Namun seberkas kesalahan menyelimutinya.

Hn, dia mengingat sesuatu. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya dia mengingat hari itu, karena pada saat itu dia hanya memilih untuk balas dendam dengan kakaknya—dan sekarang Konoha—desa kelahirannya. Padahal kakaknya berkorban dengan membuang perasaannya membunuh klan-nya.

Sasuke menatap arah depan dan mendapati tubuh kakaknya akan menghilang. Oh ya, kakaknya dibangkitkan dengan jurus _Edo Tensei _ namun bisa lepas dari kendali dari Kabuto—entah dengan jurus apa.

"Itachi…"

Pemilik nama itu kini membalas tatapan adiknya dengan senyuman tipis. Lalu langkahnya perlahan mendekati adik laki-laki yang disayanginya. Dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan adiknya lagi, setelah pertarungan saat itu. Satu senyuman bangga terukir di bibir Itachi karena Sasuke telah menguasai jurus _Susano'o_—melebih dirinya.

"Maafkan kakak, Sasuke."

Alis mata Sasuke terangkat. "Maaf? Maaf karena apa, Itachi?"

"Karena telah menjatuhkan dirimu ke dalam kegelapan—sepertiku."

Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir Sasuke. "Aku memilih jalan itu sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kau sudah banyak berkorban demi klan kita, sekarang aku—"

"Untuk menghancurkan Konoha. tidak, Sasuke. Itu bukan keputusan yang tepat," tukas Itachi memotong ucapan adiknya.

"Kau… kau tidak perlu menyalahkan sendiri, Itachi! Aku melakukannya demi klan kita! Karena Konoha… telah membunuh kau, Itachi…" cecar Sasuke.

Itachi menyentilkan dahi adiknya. "Apakah dengan menghancurkan Konoha bisa menghapuskan segalanya, Sasuke? Tidak, adikku. itu akan menambah rantai kebencian dan penderitaan. Itulah tugas kakak sebagai ninja Konoha karena kakak merasakan bagaimana perang dunia ninja ketiga itu."

"Tapi kau yang menyuruhku untuk melampauimu, maka dari itu jalan satu-satunya aku harus melebihi dirimu."

"… dan melupakan ikatan lain yaitu teman-temanmu, benar begitu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. "Darimana kau tahu itu, Itachi?"

"Aku kakakmu, Sasuke. Bahkan sebelum kesini—aku bertemu dengan temanmu yang menganggap dirimu adalah saudara. Aku senang bisa bertemu langsung dengannya, kau tahu kau pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Sedangkan dirinya tidak, dia jauh lebih menderita darimu, adikku," jelas Itachi.

"Cih, ternyata dia rupanya…" dengus anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi menghela napasnya melihat ekpresi adiknya. Walau dia memasang raut seperti itu—namun sebernanya dia peduli dengan teman-temannya. Dia melihat cahaya kini menyergap tubuhnya untuk menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Kau harus ingat Sasuke, pikirkan kembali keputusanmu itu. karena balas dendam itu tidak akan menghapus segalanya. Kembalilah kepada teman-temanmu itu, namun terserah kau memilih yang mana, aku tidak memaksanya. Aku merasa nanti kau dan temanmu itu akan menjadi pahlawan di perang ini," kekeh Itachi.

Sebernanya Sasuke ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Itachi lebih banyak. Namun perlahan tubuh kakaknya menghilang, lidahnya kelu mengucapkan sesuatu. Hn, dia mengingat hari ini—walau untuk pertama kalinya dia mengucapkannya setelah sepuluh tahun lebih kurang.

_Tuk_

Kepala Sasuke terantuk karena dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi kakaknya, dan kelopak mata Itachi menutup sebentar dan menatap adiknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Seulas senyuman tipis diperuntukkan untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke…, aku tahu terlambat untuk mengucapkan ini. Aku senang dengan kemajuan pesatmu sekarang dan manfaatkan untuk kebenaran—bukan seperti kakak."

"Itachi…"

"…Tidak peduli apa yang kau putuskan mulai saat ini. Aku akan menyayangimu selamanya," ucap Itachi.

Kini tinggal menyisahkan wajah Itachi yang terlihat di mata kelam Sasuke. Dengan memunculkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya—Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan yang hanya di dengar kakaknya. Itachi mendengarnya membalas ucapan dari adik untuk terakhir kalinya dengan ucapan—

"Terima kasih, adikku… Sasuke."

Lalu sepenuhnya tubuh si sulung Uchiha menghilang tanpa bekas. Sasuke masih merasakan kehangatan dibalik ucapan kakaknya tadi walau sebatas terima kasih. Bertepatan hari ini—adalah hari lahir kakaknya. Dengan menghembuskan napas panjangnya, dia memikirkan jalannya untuk terakhir kalinya dan dia mengucapkan—

"Terima kasih untuk kata-katanya, kakak."

.

.

.

.

_The last word for you…_

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou… Nii-san."_

_._

_._

.

_The End^^_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes**_

_Sebelumnya… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU… ITACHI!. Sorry I forget about it and this my gift for you. I hope you like it ^^. _

_Specially juga buat Asakura Ayaka… Morena L… Summer Dash and Ajisai Rie ^^ and etc…_

_I'm sorry if my story not feels because I make when me study hard to Exam tomorrow ^^. Maafkan saya ya, kalau pendek hihihi… besok ujian semester kuliah, ajdi doakan saya ya ^^_

Greets

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**09 June 2013**


End file.
